That One Bet
by djSAIK0
Summary: Sonic and Tails are making a bet in which Sonic knows he would win… He lost and now has to suffer with the horrible bet he made. The bet? Ask Blaze on a date… in a dress. Oneshot. Blaze X Sonic.


Summary - Sonic and Tails are making a bet in which Sonic knows he would win… He lost and now has to suffer with the horrible bet he made. The bet? Ask Blaze on a date… in a dress. Oneshot

"So, if I lose, then I'm gonna have to ask Cream out?'

"Pretty much, and if I lose, which I won't, I will ask Blaze out in a dress. Man, you better find a good restaurant to reserve"

Sonic and Tails were walking down to the race track, getting ready to race each other on a 100m race and Sonic wasn't gonna let his friend win. Just asking Blaze out, yeah he might let him win, but in a dress? No way in heck is he gonna do that in a heartbeat.

"So, what do you think of the new upgrades on your shoes?" Tails commented, the real reason why we decided to do a race is because of the new upgrades he installed.

"I hope the specs come to what we agreed to."

"Trust me, it will" We finally made it to the track, ready to go and everything. "Anything goes?"

"Anything goes." Sonic responded as we ready up. "Ready." Then all of a sudden, He heard gears spinning, then felt uncomfortable but he didn't worry. "Set." Then he felt really, really heavy. "GO!" Then they both ran as fast as they can, except Sonic was still stuck to the ground

"I win!" Tails exclaimed, cheering and be very, very happy. Sonic wish he knew what happened, then it hit him, he was played. "Looks like someone is gonna be in a very pretty dress."

"Tails, what did you do to my shoes?"

"Simple, I simply added something that makes your feet very heavy, in which that you will walk, or I wanted to, make you immobilized completely." Sonic made a very long face, even the fact that he lost, but that's not why he is so scared. It's the bet he made that made him scared.

"Why would you do this to me…"

"COME OUT, SONIC! IT SHOULDN'T TAKE YOU 30 MINUTES TO PUT ON A SIMPLE DRESS!" Sonic started walking out in a very pretty dress, in which that even though he is wearing it, he still looked good.

"Wow, I never seen anything like this… on a boy." Cream was just mesmerized by the dress Sonic was in.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese was just hovering over Sonic and looking around him.

"Well, you're set! Now all you need to do is find Blaze, and ask her out!"

"I heard that she is at her house, so it's a short walking distance, so just go and ask her." Sonic wished he wasn't played by his best friend, but he had no other choice, it was this or learn to swim from Blaze.

"Alright then, here I go…" He started walking over to the next house, he wasn't ashamed for some reason being in public with a dress, but at this point, he is already embarrassed from being played by is best friend. He was in front of the house, and his finger was on the doorbell, ready to press it. For almost about 3 minutes, he didn't do anything, then he pressed the bell. There was a nice _ding-dong_ in the house. Then the door opened.

"Ummm, Sonic, what are you doin-" Then she just start to burst in laughter while Sonic just stand there with his face red as a tomato. She was pretty as always, and the beautiful purple dress she has wearing just makes him wanna just kiss her, but he held back. "What a-are you doing here, Sonic?" Still trying to recover from laughing to hard.

"Ok, this is very awkward, but anyways. Can we talk inside?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't want to see you embarrassing yourself like an idiot in public." They both started to walk inside, as Sonic went to sit on her couch. "So anyways, what is it that you wanna talk about?" He was surprised that he didn't ask anything about the dress, but he moved on.

"Ok, so I was wondering, that, you know, you, are, like, I don't know, open, like, this weekend?"

Sonic was asking, while his voice gotten quiet.

"What was that?" Blaze had a very confused face on her, but still tried to decipher what he had just said.

"Ok, I lost to a bet on Tails on racing, I know, crazy. So he made a bet that if I lost, I would ask you out in a dress, so that's why I'm in this dress, asking you if you have time this weekend, so I can ask you out and at least get myself out of the laughing costume." He was very rushy and out of breathe, but he said it all in one breathe. Blaze had a very confused face, but then start to laugh.

"Ok, that kind of made sense now. Hmm, a date, huh?" She was smiling with a face Sonic couldn't understand.

"Look, I understand if you wanna shut me do-"

"Yes."

"Wait, what?!" He had a perplexed face which looked cute to Blaze with that dress.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you, and here is an reward for wearing dress with a lot of courage." Then their lips met. Sonic started to freak, then he just kissed back. They both felt like the world didn't exist anymore, it's just them. Then they broke off. "Alright, anyways, see you on Saturday." Then Sonic left back to Cream's house.

"So, how did it go?" Tails was just wanting to get all the information as possible.

"Let's just say she said yes. Oh, and we kissed."

"WHAT?!"

 _ **End**_


End file.
